Rose Gold
by PersephoneParkinson
Summary: Ginny Weasley's favorite things are Quidditch and Harry Potter. In that order, thank you very much. Except a freak accident and secrets have caused her to lose both. Thankfully two snakes are more than willing to help her piece back together her life even if she doesn't want the help.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny stared at the pile of miscellaneous objects in front of her. Sitting cross legged in the Parlor of Grimmauld place the evidence was sitting with clear distinction in front of her: a hairpin with a glittering emerald on one end, a small vial of a sharp pleasant perfume, a size 6 black pump, and a brush made from silver, with black hair woven through and an inscription on the back.

 _To my flower_

She squinted at the objects in front of her. Their common binding themes being feminine and expensive. She had the pin and brush appraised in Diagon Alley - real. She visited the perfume shoppe- more than she would ever spend on smelly water. She had asked Hermione once about shoes with red bottoms and her muggle born friend gave her incredulous look and told her that red-bottomed shoes were generally out of everyone's budget.

She was no Auror like her boyfriend but she wasn't stupid either.

Where the objects were found just made her internal convictions stronger. The pin was found in the pantry, glittering in the floor while she was putting away groceries when she released from the hospital and moved in two months ago. The shoe was under his- no, their- bed. The perfume was in the adjoining bathroom, placed in drawer, half empty, familiar in its place among Harrys miscellaneous bathroom junk.

The smoking wand ,so to speak, was where she found the brush this morning, tucked in his old school trunk, between the map and the cloak, and the first picture of his parents.

This brush with its shiny black hair deserved to be placed with Harry's most treasured items.

Ginny gasped as her left shoulder seized violently, sending shooting pains down to her fingertips. Gritting her teeth she plucked two hairs from the brush and dropped them into the vial of polyjuice potion she purchased from a seedy place in knockturn alley and just hoped to Merlin it didn't poison her before she tilted the potion into her mouth.

It took only moments to work, magic rippling through her before setting into her new appearance. The clothes she had on slid off her hips a little and She looked down to see her jeans had risen above her ankles. Just great. Of course the girl had to thinner _and_ taller. Her arms, hands, and feet all held the same pale coloring. Not one freckle in sight.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she picked up the black shoe and slid it in her foot. A perfect fit.

Kicking the shoe off she went to the mirror next. Unprepared for the face that stared back at her. Her heart began to throb painfully in her chest as she start to cry.

 _Oh, Harry. This girl? Out of all the available girls in fucking Britain this is the girl you decide to fuck. The one you had fall in lo-._

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. No. She still had the rest of her plan to go through.

"Okay then." She said although she was still alone in the house. She checked the time and put the rest of the things in place. She was just sliding the hair pin into her pocket when she the low roar of Floo filled the room and Harry stepped in.

"Pansy? I- uh. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you. I'm _so_ happy to see you. It's just- I."

Harry's eyes scanned the room then out to the hallway, obviously looking for his girlfriend to show up any moment.

"She's not here." Ginny said and motioned the fireplace. "There's a note."

Harry turned and snatched the note in his girlfriend's writing to meet her at the burrow. He scanned the note and quickly threw it to cross the room and gather the girl he thought was Pansy into his arms to hold her close.

"I've missed you so much, Pans." Harry mumbled into her hair and all at once Ginny had her answer. Harry was no longer hers.

He moved his hands to cup her face, tilting it so she looked directly into his green eyes. "Where have you been the past three months? I've sent crazy ton of owls and stopped by your place a dozen times."

Her eyes began sting and she bite her lip to stop from crying. _Three Months. Three bloody months._

"I've been around. With friends. I….wasn't ready to talk."

"And now you are?"

Ginny removed his hands from her face. The way he touched her. With both of this kind of fierce tightness and gentle caress. It took her breath away- and then began to drown her when she realized that _it wasn't for her._

"No, not really. I just missed you. I needed to see you."

Harry smiled so brightly at her. His grin damn near reaching his ears. He stepped towards her to grab her but she sidestepped his hands. "We shouldn't."

He blinked. "Right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… Touched you like that. Not while I'm with.." Harry trailed off, not even able to speak _her name._ Had she really been such a fool to not know that he was no longer in love with her?

She bit her lip hard enough to bite through skin but the pain did nothing to distract the pin pricks behind her eyes, causing the rear to spill over on her cheeks.

"You loved me, didn't you? I didn't just make it all up?"

Seeing the tears on her face was enough for Harry to break whatever social rule he thought he was committing by holding a girl that wasn't his girlfriend. He wrapped his arm around her waist again and used his other hand to wipe at her moist cheeks.

"Of course I loved you. I _still_ love you. I know you don't understand but...I just have to _try_ to make her happy. She deserves that after everything."

Ginny began to cry harder. Eyes stinging as they blurred altogether. _Of course that was his reason._ He's reasons we're always going to be noble, weren't they? Ginny was always going to need saving, wasn't she? From diaries and chambers, and disastrous Quidditch accidents.

Harry held her close and rubbed her back in small soothing circles. "I wish things were different too."

She was tired of being saved. And she was tired of everyone protecting her. She wasn't the only person that deserves happiness, even if she had to live with the fact that his happiness no longer lived with her.

She took her wand out and pressed it to the back to his skull.

 _Things will be different._ She promised

"Oblivate."

* * *

Authors Note: This is unbeta'd but if I waited any longer I probably wouldn't have posted it.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was frigid and sharp against her skin as stepped into Diagon Alley. Her eyes shown no sign of easing up on tears. Her breath continually getting in caught in her throat as her head spun with unanswered questions.

Where was she going to go? Her teammate Demi had moved out of their shared flat when she moved in with Harry. She was certainly not going back to the Burrow. No, she'd been out of her parents home since she left school 4 years ago. No way she was taking that humongous step backwards.

 _Just breath_ , she told herself. Everything was going to go just fine. She just had to wait until the potion wore off, go to her gringotts vault, find a little hole in the wall place to rent and - then what? Find a job? Her most distinguishable skills where Quidditch and being Harry Potter's girlfriend. Both of those things, she realized as a fresh set of tears sprung to her eyes, were no longer a possibility for her.

Ginny struggles to get through the mass of people that littered the street. The Alley seemed extra congested on this particular Saturday and she struggled through her mental fog as well as the gross wet snow that had turned itself into sticky slush.

Head down, Ginny's blurred eyesight and unsure footing in too big shoes was her eventual downfall. Quite literally as someone checked her bad shoulder. A painful half-spasm down her lighted down her entire left side and knocked her flat on her arse.

"I'm so sorry, Miss." A voice called out. Sympathetic and nearly familiar. "Please forgive - Pansy?"

She looked up as the too thin cloak she never bothered to replace became soaked deep with water. Although her legs began to ache from the ice-cold water, it was absolutely nothing compared to the chill that breezed its way across her heart. _Oh no._

"Why didn't you tell me you came back? And why in the underworld are you dressed like _that_?"

Ginny was now a hundred percent certain that her brain was also damaged in the accident because instead of trying to lie, to fight, or at least fucking run all she did was cry _harder_. She helped run a _resistance_ , for merlin's sake! Surely she could keep it together for a few minutes to trick someone?

"Pans you're crying in the middle of street dressed like you're beggar on Knockturn. _Get up_." The man hissed at her lowering himself to pick her up by shoulder and yank her to him. The action alone was enough to snap some sense into her. Drawing her wand she aimed it at his chest still weeping.

" _Pansy. What the fuck."_ Blaise Zabini looked down at his best friend. Her hazel eyes wild and rimmed-red. Face splotched red in several places. She couldn't even be bothered to do a bloody water repelling charm on her hair. The girl he sent off three months ago to his villa in Italy wouldn't be caught petrified by her closest friends in such a state, let alone in public.

Honest to Merlin he had only seen tears from her twice in their entire friendship. Once when they were 8 and her party dress met an untimely demise via a dare regarding a cursed book. The second being 90 days ago when she showed up in the middle of the night, asking if it was okay to use his second home.

Pansy once apparated straight out of party because Millicents' cousin wore the same _shade_ as her. No way was that this girl. He looked down the ebony wand leved at his chest. He blinked. Definitely not the rich-cherry mahogany that Pansy had.

"You're not Pansy, are you?"

Not-Pansy shook her head. "Please. Just leave me alone."

"I'll leave you alone when you explain to me what your doing with my friends face."

Not-Pansy's face twisted up in genuine despair and for a moment Blaise felt sorry for whoever this person was.

"I don't owe you shit Zabini, I don't owe anyone anything anymore!" they cried out and the moment melted quickly under the heat of his anger. With a jerked movement Not-Pansy lowered their wand and turned on their heel to get as far as possible from the slytherin, trying to weave through the crowd.

Blaise was able to catch up to her faster than she could manage and by the time she turned into a nearly abandoned alleyway he was right on top of her. Not-Pansy lifted her wand to speak but her words became caught in her exhausted chest, tripping over chattering teeth. He took the in immediately.

"Expelliarmus!" He cried and his opponents wand flew right into his hand.

Blaise wasted no time advancing in on them. He yanked their cloak and pushed roughly against the side of the building.

"I don't want any trouble." He said, looming over her, as he pressed his wand to her throat.

"Thats rich, considering i'm the one that being held against my will with no way to defend myself."

Ginny had never paid much attention to Zabini in the cold halls of Hogwarts but the anger that his face held as it hovered over her was something that would be etched into her mind forever.

"Then let me rephrase: You don't want any trouble with me." Slanted almond eyes never once left her face. "You're not leaving my sight until I figure out what exactly you think your doing with my best friends face."

"Hold on tight." He said once and moved into her personal space to align himself flush against her body. With both hands Blaise grabbed the front of her robes tightly and Ginny felt the familiar tight squeeze of apparition in her chest and was whisked away from the spot.

* * *

Authors Note: I wanted to post this before I got caught up with Holiday cooking and cleaning for the rest of week.

I also wanted to say that the pairings aren't explicitly stated in the summary but you should be made aware that both main female characters, Ginny Weasley and Daphne Greengrass, will both be portrayed as bisexual and it will be coming up in the next chapter. If your not 100% okay with that I understand, I just wanted to give you a heads up.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate this green color. With all the disgusting things we have to see each day one would think we would be able to enjoy looking at ourselves."

Daphne Greengrass sighed against the St. Mungo's receptionist desk. Exhaustion was weighing on every nerve as her 12hr shift was coming to an end. "We should be lucky they no longer require those heavy robes, Lizzy."

Her co-worker Elizabeth McGlory pondered this for a moment and then shuddered "I guess you're right. Getting vomit out of velvet was the the worst part of my weekend."

Daphne made only a small murmur of agreement as she folded her arms on the desk and laid her head down. It was a slow day, only two new victims in their Artefacts Accidents unit, surely a small tiny rest would do no harm.

"Speaking of weekends. You have the entire one off starting tomorrow, you lucky witch. Are going you to see Katherine, again?"

At the sound of that name the resting witch groaned. "No, I broke up with her. She's was getting.. Attached."

Lizzy let out a very un-ladylike snort. "You mean she wanted something other than you leaving her thighs wet and her bed cold."

"Don't be so crass," Daphne said, finally lifting her head and stretching her back. "She wanted _more_. More time, more intimacy, more of my life and I'm not ready for that. I'm never going to bring some muggle-born girl to Sunday brunch with mother. Its best to not let her think otherwise."

"You should find a pureblood girl to date! Maybe if your mother knew that you even dated witches, you could work on the whole blood purity thing?" Lizzy suggested with excitement

She rolled her eyes. There wasn't a pureblood girl around that would have Daphne more than a Mistress that was seen every few weeks in between social engagements and her husband's business trips. Daphne Greengrass was more than that, she wanted more than that.

The Matron for their department, a stern faced woman by the name of Ellania Tuft appeared in the hallway.

"Are you being given galleons to gossip or actually take care of patients?" She cried as both girls spun to face her.

"Coming Madam Tuft." they said in Unison as the matron turned and disappeared into the unit with a huff.

"Got it." Daphne said as they walked. "Tell my staunch traditionalist mother I date witches more than not, then work on her 40 plus years of thinking that wizards are a superior race. My weekend plans are always so light."

Three new patients had been flooed in during their 5 minute break. Daphne took the closest. A little brunette girl, no older than 5, with a glittering tiara on her head that had wrapped itself in her hair. On closer inspection the shiny bauble was _eating_ the child's hair and she could see painful boils erupting in her scalp.

"I just wanted to be a princess." The child whimpered, eyes brimming with water.

"Don't worry, you will still be a princess after we get this nasty thing out of your hair." She said.

"Who are you?! Get away from my child!" A woman began to screech and Daphne took a large step back. Parents were the absolute _worst._ Why couldn't the little girl just be an orphan? Daphne _loved_ orphans. They were always so grateful.

"My name is Dana Green," she lied through perfectly white, magically straightened teeth. "I'm one of the Healers in this unit, I was just accessing the damage inflicted by the artifact. Can you tell me more about it before I get started?"

The woman visibly relaxed at hearing her name. Most magic folk had memorized the names of the sacred 28, as well as followed the case of every Death Eater with a disgusting type of glee. She remembered how most would hold celebrations whenever one was sentenced to Azkaban. It was a sickening few months were she didn't leave the family's manor.

Daphne made up a name with no ties to her cousins after the first time she was pulled off a case because some felt 'uncomfortable with having the niece of a death eater as their Healer'.

If she wasn't a woman of refined taste, she would say that it was a load of horse dung. The public still loved to punish those attached to the losing side of the war, even in the most minuscule of ways.

She had to grovel for acceptance into the Healer Program and Pansy was extremely lucky her parents deflected at the last minute or it wouldn't have been possible for her father to secure a job for her working as a receptionist in the Auror department.

Daphne was unsure her friend even had a job to come back to considering the way she had disappeared to Italy without a word. They hadn't received an owl from her in nearly a week, maybe she should stop by and check on her.

Her shift at St. Mungos was just shy of 14hrs when she made it back to her flat. Her tiny patient took a lot more stabilizing than she had realized. Every muscle in her body ached, even her arm screamed as she lifted her wand to unlock her front door. _Merlin,_ all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep for the next -

Daphne paused.

Why was there a ginger haired girl currently tied up and knocked out in a chair in the middle of her living room?

"Blaise!" she screamed while her aggravation level rose. Looks like she wouldn't be that nap as soon as she planned after all.

* * *

Okay so, when I originally thought of this story Daphne was just supposed to be this vapid, party girl, rebelling with drugs and sex. However Muse!Daphne gently tapped me on the shoulder and reminded me that she was _slytherin_ and while she may enjoy those things she has much bigger plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise Zabini appeared when called, much like the devil in that respect. Especially when the person calling him was his angel, Daphne. He walked over calmly and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Hello, love. I've missed you."

Daphne became irate. "Why are you making small talk when there is a girl tied up in our living room!?"

"Oh," Blaise said like he just remembering the unconscious woman. "That has an explanation."

"I know we don't have much a relationship currently but I thought we agreed to no girls in the flat. Mine _or_ yours. "

His face became glaring, lips pulled back in curled disgust. "Are you so tired that you're not processing with your eyes? Have you even looked at her?"

She turned toward the girl again: dingy face from using the Floo, clothes worn and old, and limp hair. Not exactly his type. "Well if this isn't one of your kinky sex games, then what is it?"

"That," he stated with a wide sweep of his hand "Is a problem."

Her right eye began to twitch. She hadn't seen her bed in almost 16 hours and she wanted no part in his slippery word games.

"You have 30 seconds to explain to me what is going on in a clear way or i'm going to give every single mulberry silk tie you own a lovely dip in acid."

"Some of those ties are extremely rare, Daphne. Hand dyed with colors from-"

"24 seconds Blaise."

"Alright! Calm down you wench. I was in Diagon Alley, looking for you a present, and I bump into Pansy. Except it wasn't Pansy, it was this person polyjuiced as Pansy. I corned them, took their wand, brought them here, knocked them out, and tied them up."

"You would pick my first day off in week to start going around kidnapping girls." she sighed.

"I kidnapped no one! I brought her here for questioning." Blaise's face was aghast with indignation. The thing was that he didn't, even for a second, believe that he did anything wrong. Tying up girl was perfectly acceptable as long as he got what he wanted. Daphne loved him, but often questioned why when she always had to deal with the aftermath of his morally grey decisions.

"I'm just _sure_ the Aurors will see it that way as well. We're cleaning this girl up and turning her loose on the first alley we find."

Her ex-lovers lips twisted into a pout. "But, _Daphne."_ He whined.

"No buts you absolute Pillock! Ruining my day off with your stupid antics." she mumbled as she stalked over to the girl and with a grimace pushed her hair back from the dirty face then gasped.

"Blaise, this is a Weasley."

"Don't be rude." he snickered from where he threw himself down on the lounge. "Not every dingy readhead this side of the English Channel is a Weasley."

With pursed lips and an aggravated attitude she whipped her wand from her thigh holster.

"Scrourgify." She said tilting the other witches head back in the palm of her hand. Watching as the soot lifted and swirled away from the face, only leaving behind pale skin and bright pink lips.

"It's the girl Weasley. Jenny? No, that's not right. Its-"

"Ginevra. Her name is Ginevra." Blaise murmured suddenly beside her, head tilted in thought.

"Do you know her?" She questions and Blaise thinks back to Slug Club meetings, cutting words he said but never believed, and looking at red hair blowing the Quidditch pitch.

"No." He answers. "But what business does Harry Potter's girlfriend have looking like Pansy?"

"I don't care what her business was. She's a _Weasley_. No doubt she'll have someone looking for her. Even more of a reason the plan stays as is."

"Did I tell you that she was weeping?" Blaise added dryly. "Tears just running down her face, the poor thing. I wonder what terrible tragedy could have befallen her while looking like _our_ friend,"

Daphne grinded her teeth and forced her eyes shut. Does it _really_ matter if a Weasley was polyjuiced as one of her friends in the middle of Diagon Alley? Why should she care? Why does she have to clean up, what is no doubt, Pansy's mess?

"Well just make sure she's okay first." Blaise lowered his head, face settling just in the crook of her neck where he knew she was most sensitive. His voice was sweet and the warm breath of his words against her pulse point made her nostalgic for the simpler times when they would make games out of the muggle girls they picked up in places that no good pureblood girl should ever be.

"Surely you, the most talented healer to step foot in that ruddy hospital, who took an oath to help all of wizardkind-"

"Oh my Gods, Blaise. I know when I'm being manipulated. Especially by you. Give me space to do the spell. You know I can't think right with you on me" She could feel his lips curl into a smile against her neck and he gave her one last kiss and then stepped back.

"I hate when you look so smug, it makes you less handsome."

"Don't lie to yourself angel."

Daphne rolled her eyes and breathed once to settle herself, then pointed her wand at Ginevra Weasley's chest.

"Rennervate." She said clearly. Smirking when it as planned, the girl woke up with a sharp breath. What Daphne did not expect was the loud ear splitting scream that followed right after and did not stop.

"What did you do Blaise!? You said you only knocked her out!"

"I used a Stupefy! She was wandless, I didn't need anything else!"

"Well something went wrong!"

Both turned as the girl tried to speak in between anguished wails and dry choked sobs.

"Please," She begged. "My arm- it hurts."

With rapid speed Daphne waved her wand to let loosen the ropes that Blaise had secured.

Ginny felt the relief as soon as she jerked her hand. The solace was not lasting as the pain had made the bile her stomach revolt, curling the half-ass breakfast she treated herself too and caused the foul smelling liquid to spew out of her mouth in the very next breath.

"I am not cleaning that up." said Blaise.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne went into full Healer mode at the sight of Ginny's sick. The smell and action was something she dealt with on a regular basis. She had no problem compartmentalizing the fact that there was now vomit on her three hundred galleon Persian rug and no cleaning spell under the sun would get out the stain.

She moved to asses Ginny as if she was a patient. She was still crying as Daphne attempted to hold her face still. Pupils dilated a smidge. Loud groans of real agony. Some shaking, mostly coming her left side. Warm forehead, not enough to warrant a fever, probably caused my distress.

"Pain level from one to -?"

"Eight." Ginny answered, cutting her off. Daphne frowned. In her experience most people would put _this_ at a 10. What had happened to the chosen ones girlfriend that made her catalogue her pain with such swiftness in the middle of crying?

"Blaise get me a calming draught from the cab-"

"No! No draught, please." She said through clenched teeth, trying to control her screams.

"I can't help you if you're screaming and wild."

"Heat helps, a shower. Just no draught. No draught" she repeated the last phrase again, and again. It was the only lifeline her feeble brain could offer up. They could do anything they wanted but _please just no draught_.

"She needs to go into Mungos. She's rambling and incoherent." Someone had offered up, a man's voice.

"Leave the healing to the actual Healers, thanks. If I take her in, you'll be Azkaban quicker than you can toss that pretty smile of yours at anyone. Just help take me take her to the bath."

Someone else said and then Ginny could feel herself being tugged up, the pain making her seize up again, the tiny agonizing pinpricks shooting up from the base spot of her shoulder straight up a curved path to the back of her skull that made her eyes burn and swim with hazy black dots and then she sunk back into darkness, her body going limp in Blaise's arms while still just outside the bathroom.

"Did she pass out? Daphne, what the hell is happening?" He asked, alarmed now holding a girl unconscious. Daphne did not answer his first question, although she wanted to tell him what was happening was that he was a colossal idiot, she decided not to waste her breath and instead just instructed him to put her down in the shower.

Blaise complied, placing her down propped up against the white tile. Daphne crouched in front of her, removing her cloak, then the thin t-shirt right after.

The only thing that kept her from gasping at the sight of her left shoulder was her professional decorum. Blaise, unfortunately, had no such thing.

"What the hell happened to her?" He asked. "Are those splinching scars?"

"All I know right now is that you need to leave."

"I'm staying. You could need help."

She ignored him while turning on the water, then standing briefly to yank of her shoes. She pulled Ginny up and sat behind her. Letting the half naked girl rest in between her legs, holding her up by wrapping her arms around the middle of Ginny's torso.

"The last person she's going to want to see is you, Blaise. Get out. Wait by the door. I don't care. Out." She snapped of over the rising sound of hard drops of water falling and he finally took the hint. Slinking out the door and leaving it wide open just to spite her.

Daphne lifted her arm checked her pulse in her neck, it was steady. Time to try the spell again. She shifted Ginny in her arms, having to hold tight as the water had soaked had already soaked them both.

She said the spell only this time there was no screeching only a low moan as Ginny's back straightened as she turned in Daphne's arm that was still curled around her.

There chests were pressed together as Ginny looked at the girl that was holding her with hazy eyes from the pain and the showers water that was making her peach colored hair stick to the front of her face. Her entire left side still hurt and when all she could make out really was blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Luna." Ginny sighed with absolute certainty and then leaned her head forward to close the small distance between her and the girl she once loved, kissing her under the nice flow of warm water.

Except..the last thing she remembered was screaming in pain and right before that was Blaise Zabini's angry face glaring down at her. Which meant..

She pulled back slowly with her eyes closed, trying to make her brain work quicker to slot all of the pieces back into a timeline that made sense of the last few hours. The brush, and the potion, and _oh merlin,_ Harry and that slag Parkinson.

She opened her eyes, staring right into the face of a very shocked girl that was definitely not Luna. Ginny said as much.

"Well no, I'm not." The girl answered. Her eyes were blue but were not the right shade. To dark, like of the part of the ocean you don't dare go lest you want to drown. Her eyes were not the large, warm, mid-day clear sky blues of Luna. Everything was so wrong about this girl. Ginny didn't understand how she could for a moment mistake the two for being the same.

Ginny couldn't remember her name but she distinctly remembered seeing in her Pansy's gang of Slytherin girls. Another one of the ears she would whisper in and then cackle loudly at the person they would be ridiculing. It was then she realized that she didn't have on a shirt only the white cotton bra that she might as well not have had on for all that it covered and her second hand jeans were soaked as well.

"I don't have on any clothes." she stated stupidly, pulling out of the blonde's arm just a tad to quick and landing hard on her wet arse. She used her right arm to make an attempt to cover her body.

"No, you don't. I figured the water would be better on skin."

"I don't know know what's going on but I would like some clothes."

Daphne nodded. Ginny seemed mostly stable to her and didn't seem like she would be attacking her but to be safe she didn't let go of her wand. She stepped out of the shower, grimacing at being in wet clothes. she immediately peeled her healer robes and tossed them in the corner to pick up later.

She peered over her shoulder to a wide eyed Ginny, still holding over arm over herself. Daphne figured if she was going around kissing girls half-conscious, then seeing her in only her knickers shouldn't being anything new.

"Well are you coming to going to get clothes or not?"

Ginny scrambled out of the shower, spying her cloak on her floor she scooped it up and dug into her pocket until she felt the hairpin she took from Grimmauld place and sighed.

She thought while her eyes were securely glued to the sight of Daphne ass only clad in green pants as she walked out of the bathroom, that this was going down as the strangest day in her life.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys know that this story has 25 reviews and 30 follows?! Wow, Thank you so much for liking this story. Every review I get makes me want to cry a little from happiness, so yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

When she stepped out the bathroom, she had expected to just to see Daphne. Instead she was also greeted with the sight of Blaise Zabini. Who had his arm wrapped lazily around Daphne naked waist, thumbing the green lace at her lower back, as if it was a normal occurrence.

He was just as tall as her brothers which meant he was clearing over 6 ft. Daphne only had to lift her body slightly and tilt her head up to whisper something conspiring in his ear which meant she was taller as well.

Ginnys wet feet made slaps on the hardwood floor and they both turned to look at her.

She never had an issue with her height. Being little meant she could be fast, unseen, and under estimated. All things that have always worked in her favor but now she felt small. Exposed. Prey.

Both sets of eyes raked her over and she clutched the clothes tighter. Her throat was tight and the words she spoke were cracked and just as miniscule as she felt.

"Clothes?"

Daphne smiled and disengaged from Blaise's arm. "Of course. How rude, leaving you exposed in such a way. Follow me." She turned and walked into the nearest door.

Ginny followed slightly after, she had meet Blaise's eyes and hated the way the ends of his mouth lifted ever so slightly at her ragged state. He won the confrontation in the alley and they both knew it. She lowered her eyes to the ground, doing everything in power to avoid looking at the only man in the space.

She made it to the doorway before she heard his silken voice brush across the back of her neck.

"Next time you want to pass out, do it on someone else's time. Okay, Red?"

The Ginny three months ago would have turned around and threw a bat-bogey hex quicker than he could have finished his snide sentence, but that was not the Ginny that stood here in front of him. So instead she grinded her teeth and stepped into the room.

The door shut behind her as soon as she was far enough inside. This room was larger than the whole living room at the Burrow. Definitely not the standard size of a flat.

"It's magically enlarged if you're wondering and I know you are," Daphne answered while sitting at a vanity table. Ginny watched in fascination as the woman flicked her wand and curlers began to fly through the room and place themselves in blonde hair.

"I wasn't going to curl it, but I saw no reason to waste getting my hair wet with no outcome,"

She had added to her knickers a pale silver tank and short set in the short time Ginny was out of sight and as soon as the curlers had all twisted in her hair, she turned around on the stool.

"Aside from saving your life of course, but I'm a fantastic Healer, so what else was going to be the outcome?"

"Clothes." Ginny said again. These merlin forsaken people and their words. As soon as she could get on dry clothes she was out of here. And if the blonde didn't stop chit-chatting as if they were friends, she was going to say screw the dry clothes and leave out in what she had one. It shouldn't be too far to an apparition point.

"They're on the bed."

Ginny stepped to the four poster monstrosity. Complete with cream sheer panels that fell from the dark wrought iron. She moved one the curtain slightly and her stomach clenched. Snatching the clothes left on lush duvet she turned back.

"What the hell is this?"

"They're clothes."

Ginny held up a silk tank and short. Both light pink in color and identical to the one Daphne had one.

"I know they say gingers can't wear pink but I think you'll look absolutely doll in that."

"This is- lingerie. I need a shirt, pants, and maybe a jumper."

"I thought you would be more comfortable in that while we talk a little."

No. Ginny was past her patience limit with today seven times over.

She tugged on her half wet cloak and stomped to the door. Only to find the ornate door handle would not turn. She had been locked in.

"Let me out. I want my wand and I'm leaving."

Daphne pushed her lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. "Unfortunately that can't happen until we have a little chat. What were you doing polyjuiced as Pansy?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told that other slimey snake: I don't have to answer to you."

Daphne shrugged as if the answer truly did not matter to her. Instead of pestering further she stood and walked over the the bed and laid down.

"Bloody hell, woman! What are you doing?"

Daphne did not lift her head or turn to look at Ginny. "I have worked _very_ hard today. You're not the only life I saved today you know. Wake me up when you _do_ feel like answering to this slimey snake."

Ginny huffed with her arms crossed at the door. They were actually going to leave her here, the absolute nerve!

"I could attack you!" She stated.

"Your wandless and mine is currently strapped to my thigh. So unless you're looking for an in depth performance of what happen in the shower.."

"That was a mistake." Ginny said sharply.

"I'm sure that's what you tell all the girls after your tipsy fumbling." She tittered.

"All of my female lovers were left extremely satisfied, thank you," Ginny's face flamed as she raced to defend herself.

"What I meant is that I'm not into kissing girls who's names I don't even know."

"My name is Daphne. Please to make your acquaintance after you've had your tongue in my mouth."

Ginny bite her lower lip to keep from screaming in frustration. She would rather disrespect a hippogriff than discuss with Daphne what she was doing as Pansy.

Fine, if they wanted to keep her locked up it didn't mean she had to talk. She put her back to the door and slid until her bottom hit the floor. Ginny could hold out a lot longer than that prissy girl thought, that's for sure.

After a few minutes her eyes flicked to the bed, she could just make out the outline of Daphne's body and a tilt of her head would allow Ginny a better view of of her long tan legs that rested on top of the bed.

Ugh. She rolled her eyes and at her obscene single minded thoughts and let her head fall hard against the door.

That's what started all of this. Girls. Her and girls. The way other girls look, the sweet way they tasted, the soft gasp when their head gets tilted back and warm fingers get tangled in hair.

Losing Harry was all her fault.

She fished the hairpin out of her pocket again and began to turn it over again and again in her hands.

"Do you mind thinking a little quieter?" Daphne called from the bed.

Ginny tensed and instinctively threw up mental walls. "Are you a legilimens? I don't like people in my head and I won't stand for it! You stay out or else."

Daphne finally sat up, the panicked voice that Ginny immediately put on was a small cause for concern. Being locked in a room, half naked with a stranger was okay, but the thought of someone in her head without her knowledge set her off? Odd. She scooted to the edge of the bed.

"No, I am not. You are just brooding extremely loud."

Ginny turned the pin again.

"You're not going to let me go without knowing are you?" She questioned but Daphne did not reply.

Ginny turned the pin once more, ran her index finger over the engraved initials.

"Fine. I'll give you all the answers you want, but first I want one thing,"

Daphne eyed the girl on the floor, "I'm listening."

"I want you to take me to see Pansy Parkinson."


	7. Chapter 7

**When Ginny awoke, it was to the sunlight. She wasn't sure how much sleep she had, the conversation she had had with Daphne was still fresh in her mind, where it had stayed for the majority of the night, as though on repeat, whilst she stared at the ceiling until she passed out.**

" _ **Do you really think I would let you harm my friend?"**_

" _ **You said it yourself. I'm wandless, and you have no proof that I did anything wrong."**_

" _ **You're guilty, until you can prove yourself innocent." Daphne accused.**_

" _ **Take me to see her. You'll get your answers there."**_

 _ **She was stared at for a extremely long minute.**_

" _ **Fine. Cross me and you'll regret it," Daphne promised, standing. "I'm glad we came to some sort of agreement. I'm going to bed."**_

" _ **Bed? This isn't your room?"**_

 _ **She laughed. "Goodness, no. This is a guest room. Really though, try the pyjamas. They're silk." Ginny watched as Daphne walked back over to the vanity.**_

" _ **Bonny!" she called, and a house elf appeared. "Take me to my room, please?" and before Ginny could protest, they both were gone.**_

 **Groaning, she let the memory fade again and turned from the too bright sun, noticing for the first time a card that had been placed upon the pillow next to her with near perfect handwriting**

 _ **Good Morning,**_

 _ **I've had Bonny lay out clothes for you on the dressing table. Put them on or don't plan on getting to your destination. There are also personal items - feel free to make use of them. The door is unlocked. You already know where the bathroom is.**_

 _ **D. G.**_

 **Ginny could practically feel the smirk through the cardstock. She tossed down the paper and gathered her new items and walked out of the room to the bathroom.**

 **Good Godric, what had Ginny been thinking?! Seeing Pug-faced Parkinson was not in her original plans of getting her life back together. She just wanted to stall, possibly hold out a little so she wouldn't have to talk about Pansy and what she was doing as her. Now, thanks to her rash decision she was going to see her!**

 **Then again..perhaps this could be a good thing, this could possibly be exactly what she needed for closure. To say something to the girl that stole Harry from her. She wasn't sure what words were going to come to her if she actually was going to be taken to see Pansy. For all she knew Daphne and Blaise planned on killing her and burying her body under some shrine meant for sacrificing blood traitors. Maybe it would better for everyone if they did.**

 **Ginny sighed deeply as she threw water on her face. She hadn't had thoughts like those since right after her accident. And the one time she had found the courage to voice them, Harry had been right there, telling her that thoughts like those were wrong. That she had survived so much worse than this and that he loved her no matter what.**

 **Looking at in the mirror at herself, Ginny thought it funny that the one thing she had been sure about at the time had become false.**

 **The card was no joke. Everything from a skirt to coordinating heels had been laid out for her; how did they even know her shoe size? She looked around on the ground for the her own shoes and realised they were gone. Just great, now she would be forced to wear those towers masquerading as shoes. She blushed as she held up new silk undergarments that were nestled in between the clothing. Ginny just** _ **knew**_ **that Blaise was responsible for the fact that they were green in color.**

 **On the counter was also new hair potions and new pots of makeup. She ran some through her hair and pinned up the crown so it didn't fall in her eyes, letting it fall past her shoulders, it never did much else. She added some red to her lips, then quickly scrubbed it off and replaced it with a more subdued peach. She was technically a captive, not a covergirl for witch weekly. She quickly did as the card suggested. Shoving all of the contents of her coat into her new bra, which she left behind, on the floor.**

 **She stumbled slightly through the flat in her new shoes. Ginny detested high heels. If she wanted to be off the ground then she'd just hop on a broom, thank you very much.**

 **Both Slytherins were sitting at a kitchen island when she walked in, their plates filled with various items. She stood just outside of the entrance as they talked between themselves, as Ginny fought the urge to nervous urge to wipe her hands on her new skirt.**

 **What was she waiting for? An invitation? Straightening her shoulders, she walked into the kitchen with her head high and a new determination to have enough nerve to survive something as simple as breakfast. She sat at the open seat at the island and began to place things on her plate, pausing only when she realised that they were both looking at her with shocked faces. Daphne gave her an appreciative once over, Ginny was suddenly assaulted by the memory of her in the shower and she felt her treacherous face heat up in response, and nodded in approval, before turning her attention back to her** _ **Daily Prophet**_ **. Blaise, however, was struck silent, his mug of tea still held midair, his expression one of amused skepticism.**

" **What?" Ginny questioned, "Are captive girls allowed new knickers but not breakfast? If only that was listed on a card."**

" **I hardly recognised you without the cozy layers of dirt, Weasley. I shouldn't have doubted my Daphne's ability to turn a pumpkin into a carriage."**

 **Daphne coughed into her cup what seem to be a terribly disguised laugh. Ginny didn't understand the reference, but still bristled at his mocking tone.**

" **No Muggle fairy tales at the table, Blaise. Furthermore, the word** _ **captive**_ **is a little extreme, don't you think? You have information that we want, and you're willing to trade that information for something you want. That's business. Not captivity."**

 **Ginny took a very long swig of pumpkin juice in lieu of biting her tongue.**

" **I think you're forgetting the very large detail that I'm just trying to retrieve what you stole from me."**

" _ **Messy business**_ **is still business," Blaise said then looked at his wrist. "We need to go."**

" **But I just sat down." Ginny protested.**

" **Maybe you should have woken up earlier."**

" **Maybe someone could have woken me up earlier and possibly informed me what time we were leaving my prison,"**

" **Honestly, Ginevra," Daphne interjected, "this countertop was imported from Italy.** _ **Italy.**_ **My flat is hardly an alternative to Azkaban."**

" **Maybe you could have spent less time in the bathroom. I guess it takes more time than I realised to scrub the stench of lower-class off of a person," Blaise said.**

 **Ginny slammed her utensil on the table. "Maybe I'll shove my unused fork up your-"**

" **Enough! Both of you!" Daphne shouted. "I apologise for the oversight in not waking you up. You had a very...eventful day previously and I thought you needed the rest. I am perpetually stuck in Healer mode and I was only trying to look out for you. Unfortunately, Blaise is right. We need to get going."**

 **It took all of her resolve to not stamp her foot and scream it not fair! The immediate response shook her because she** _ **knew**_ **things weren't fair, and they hadn't been since she wrote in that damned dairy.**

 **She drained the rest of her cup, her eyes never once leaving Blaise's smug face. "Fine," she said, pushing back from the island, "let's get this over with."**

 **They turned and walked back into the living room. She recognised it, although it was a tad hazy, as though she were looking at the room through a fogged-up glass. The chair she remembered was gone, and so was the rug she definitely vomited on.**

 **She heard them enter behind her. Harsh whispers were shared between the two, and when Ginny tilted her head she could just make out Daphne sharp voice saying "Stop agitating her." Ginny smiled, Blaise might have won, but Daphne was defending** _ **her.**_ **She did not take the time to evaluate why that made her so happy.**

" **Does this costume have a cloak to go with it, or can I use my own?"**

 **Daphne rolled her eyes, but handed her a new, dark blue cloak all the same, and a hat in the same colour, to match. Ginny wondered how deep her closet was to just be pulling out brand new pieces of clothing and handing them off to strangers.**

 **Went she stepped out of the flat, she realised that the area was distinctly..Muggle, as Daphne guided her to a lift directly across the hall.**

" **The floor is ours but lift is shared." The blonde explained with a sniff, as if that was somehow subpar.**

 **The ride wasn't long, but when a Muggle woman stepped into the elevator, wearing several layers of badly knitted dresses, which Ginny thought that even Hermione could do a better job, and carrying several bags. She donned very thick glasses and shaggy grey hair, and Ginny instinctively took a step back, but the woman's face lit up when she saw Daphne.**

" **Ms Green!" the woman exclaimed, the sheer weight of her bags was making her nearly tilt. Ginny watched as Blaise stepped forward to help her, but the woman waved him off, glaring impressively in his direction.**

" **I feel like I haven't seen you in months! It's like I don't even know when you're coming or going. You're not avoiding me, are you?"**

" **Of course not," Daphne replied, smiling. She moved to help and the woman allowed her to be relieved of some of the bags. "I've just been very busy at the Hospital, as you know."**

" **Oh yes, I forgot they allowed women doctors. It must be hectic for a pretty girl like you. You need to find a respectable suitor and stop running around with riffraff." She shot Blaise another pointed look, at which the wizard suddenly seemed very busy examining the time.**

" **Oh, Mrs Tuff, are you and mother having tea behind my back? She had the same words for me."**

" **Of course we had the same words, old birds like us only want the best. And who is this?" Mrs tuft said, finally noticing Ginny.**

" **This is a friend from school." Daphne replied. She placed her hand on Ginny's lower back, gently pushing her to the front of the lift as if she were showing her off..Daphne's arm slipped through Ginny's, so that they both were intertwined. "We haven't seen each other for years and now that she's here I'm never going to let her leave."**

" **It's lovely to meet you meet Ms. I hope I get to see you again, if I survive whatever Daphne has planned for me, that is," Ginny said, smiling demurely.**

 **The woman, apparently charmed, reached forward to squeeze Ginny's cheek and laughed. "A pretty face, manners, and some sass to boot. Keep her away from that one," she stage whispered to Daphne.**

" **This has to be longest bloody lift ride of my life." Blaise muttered, and then sighed as the doors finally opened.**

 **Daphne didn't untangle herself from Ginny as they walked opposite of Mrs Tuff and past the doorman to the exit. Ginny blinked as she looked around the busy street, before she was guided into a black limo. Everything looked so familiar.**

" **London. You both live in London?" She asked, looking out of the window.**

" **Of course we live in London, it's close to the hospital and downtown has all the best places to eat. Common sense." Daphne said. "Really, Blaise? A limo? For a 3 minute ride?"**

 **Blaise shrugged and opened a bottle of water.**

 **Ginny huffed "No, you're not understanding. If you both live in London why couldn't we just floo to wherever Pansy is instead of taking a car?" She watched as Daphne stilled, immediately shooting Blaise a look that she couldn't quite comprehend. Her frustration rose as she glanced between the both of them several times as they exchanged facial expressions until the blonde threw her hands up and turned to faced Ginny.**

" **When you asked to be taken to see Pansy, I was under the assumption that you knew where she was."**

" **Well, I was under the assumption that she was in London."** _ **How else was that pug-faced maniac carrying on with Harry right under her nose?**_

" **Well, we both assumed wrong. Pansy isn't in London."**

 **The car came to stop and Ginny looked out the window once more. They were at Kings Cross. Oh no. Daphne didn't answer her, only exited the car once the door was opened by the driver. Blaise followed, but stuck by the car to extend his hand out to Ginny.**

" **Where is she then?" Ginny asked**

" **Where she is doesn't matter." He said to her. "A deal is a deal, Red. Are you keeping up the end of yours or not?"**

 **She knocked his hand out of her way and stepped out. "If you do anything to hurt me, I have a brother that will make you into a Dragon meal."**

 **Blaise laughed, and in return Ginny's rage maxed, and she used her new heels to stomp on his toes. Smiling when he gave a satisfying yelp of pain. "And** _ **don't**_ **call me Red."**


	8. Chapter 8

Nostalgia was seeped into a place like Kings Cross. Even in the middle of Winter, years later, should could her mother yelling at her brothers to keep close, and the odd mix of cleaning solution and blackberry smell that followed her mother around. She hadn't been here since the last time Her mother and father had dropped her off at the train. It was much different than all the others, just the Three of them. No Harry, no brothers, and no dark lords. And even though Ginny knew she would be leaving in the middle of school year to try out for the Harpies she still promised her mother that she would be on her best behavior.

Daphne looked over to find Ginny frozen in place. She placed a hand on Ginny's arm and pulled her back from whatever was she thinking so intensely about. She said nothing and but the questioning tilt of Daphne's head Ginny forced a "Im fine" from her mouth and continued on.

Daphne nodded, "We'll be taking platform 7. I'll go first, you'll come in after me, and Blaise will take the end."

Stepping through the platform she felt the tingle of magic coat her body. She looked down to see her coat had been transformed into a traditional witch's cloak, as well as her Hat sporting a new point.

"They've been charmed to change when entering a magical entity. I hate looking out of place." Daphne said in way of explanation as she started walking towards the train.

Ginny quickened her steps, stumbling just a smidge in her heels, she glanced back at the brick wall where Blaise still hadn't come through. "Shouldn't we wait?"

"Don't worry, he'll be along soon enough." Daphne said. Smirking she then added, "Didn't know you were so keen to having him around. And after the bathroom, I didn't think he was your type."

Ginny looked around wildly as if someone could hear their conversation. "Will you _stop_ bringing up the bathroom? Th-that was completly...It was definitely not…particularly "

"Keep stuttering Weasley, that's definitely helping your case."

Ginny attempted to retort but she could already feel her face beginning to heat up from being flustered. Damnit, she couldn't understand she could keep her cool around Blaise but not Daphne. Was she truly that weak against blonde women?

"Don't feel bad." Daphne said they walked into the compartment, "Blaise used to my weakness too. He's just kinda of everyone's type. Does that make sense? He turns the charm on and suddenly I like men."

"Blaise is an annoying, self-centered, _witch-napping,_ git. He has as much charm as an ogre."

"That's the highest praise he's gotten all month." Daphne said, smiling.

She followed her companion on to the train and wa let a compartment only a little bigger than the ones on the Hogwarts express. Watching, Daphne removed her coat and placed in the a compartment. Ginny followed suit with new coat and sat down gingerly. She still felt stiff and uncomfortable in these clothes, in an attempt to get comfortable she crossed her legs, then uncrossed them, then crossed them again while Daphne looked on in amusement.

"Do you need some help?"

"I'm just fine." She snapped back, folding her hands and trying to hold herself as still as possible. Being without her wand so long was making her fidgety.

Blaise slid through the door just as the train sounded to pull off.

"And where did you slink off to?" Daphne asked. Blaise smiled and leaned to kiss her on the cheek before taking off his own coat.

Ginny watched them curiously. What was going on between the two Slytherins? Where they together or not?

"I had to see a man about a hippogriff is all." He said then extended a brown paper bag to Ginny. "This is for you, Red."

The nickname made Ginny lips snarl just slightly.

"Unless my wands in that bag, I don't want anything from you."

He sighed. "Just take the bag. It's not poison or anything nefarious."

She stared at him, trying to search his eyes for anything that could be giving him away but it wasn't of any use. His brown eyes held nothing but amusement which made her even more agitated.

She took the bag, carefully avoiding contact with his fingers. She opened it, definitely expecting something to jump out and attack her, instead she found a very mundane bottled pumpkin juice and a croissant. Oh.

"I think the words you're looking for are 'thank you.'"

Ginny would truthfully rather take on but ten dementors alone in the forbidden forest but the Gods had put her in this situation as a crueler punishment.

"Thank you, Zabini." She rip off a piece of bread and shoved it in her mouth to stop herself from adding 'I hope your balls get dragon pox'.

Blaise smiled and said nothing more. While eating she found herself more comfortable, kicking off her shoes (she discovered that was her main source of discomfort) and bringing her feet up to rest beside her.

Daphne and Blaise chatted together. Spoke of Daphne's schedule and her calm measured tone took a very sharp edge as they started talking about a rug.

"Technically it would not have been ruined if not for your actions. Therefore I'm going to need it replaced by you."

"I'm not the one that ruined it. Why don't you talk to Red."

Ginny eyebrows rose in panic. They were expecting her to pay for what?

"Ginevra was a guest in our home and after what she's been through it would be completely untoward to ask such a thing." Daphne said immediately then turned to Ginny and smiled. "Don't worry about about a thing. You did nothing wrong in our home."

Ginny flushed. Partly at Daphne's defending tone and partly because of her smile.

"Just replace the tapestry Blaise."

"I'm not paying twice for that monstrosity. I'll replace it if I can choose on I approve of."

"Fine, just _do it."_

Blaise finally smiled. Whatever game they'd been playing he clearly thought he came out the winner.

Ginny couldn't care less. Her rigid anxiety eased some as she was finally not starving. Finally resting her head on the wall exhaustion had snuck in deep. Heavens she was tired, her arm was also beginning to throb which was most likely the culprit of her exhaustion. But the window was cold and the train vibrating has a lovely soothing effect.

"Are you alright Ginvera?" Daphne asked.

"M'alright, my arm just hurts a bit."

"I know you didn't want the draught yesterday but I did bring it just in case."

Ginny opened her eyes just enough to look Daphne. "No matter how much pain I'm in, I will always refuse it."

"Are you some sort of masochist? Im sure they are other ways to get your fix." Blaise said from behind his paper.

"I don't know what that word means." Ginny sighed because of course being at a physical disadvantage wasn't enough. They had to go throwing around words she didn't understand.

"It means that you enjoy pain, generally in the sexual variety."

Agasht, Ginny's face began to blush, she sat upright and turned to curse him but regretted it as Blaise was looking over his paper, wiggling his dark eyebrows at her.

"You are so gross."

He shrugged. "I may be gross but at least I don't put myself through unnecessary pain."

"It's not unnecessary you shitehead!" Ginny scream.

"Then what is it! " He screamed back, throwing down The Daily Prophet.

Daphne was forced to watch the confrontation, she should step in but she was too curious about the girl across from her to stop Blaise obvious needling of Ginvera.

"The Imperious curse!" Ginny yelled then looked shocked, as if she couldn't believe she had let that information go. "Have you ever been under it Zabini? Have your will taken from you like it never even existed? When you have all of you senses cut off from you in an attempt at torturing you for information you never had in the first place..."

Her voice breaks, and for a moment Daphne thinks she's going to cry. But she doesn' Ginny takes a measured breath, tucks her hair back behind her ears and keeps speaking.

"When that happens to you then you'll know why I won't take a pain relief potion. Until then, I'm going to sleep."

* * *

AN: this is unbeta'd but its finished so I just had to get it out. Next chapter we should finally get to Pansy. Sidenote, I was genuinely not expecting it to take this long. lol


End file.
